


Comfort

by Even_our_angels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Even_our_angels/pseuds/Even_our_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Castiel feels guilty about the Metatron incident. Dean comforts him. This is my first fanfic, please bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

It was a Tuesday. Castiel Novak sat on his bed in that week's hotel room. He was alone because the boys were on a hunt and probably wouldn't be back for a while. Breathing raggedly, Cas looked at his hands. They seemed villainous, mocking him. These hands that had killed so many people, that had helped cause The Fall.. He found himself falling backward, laying down on the bed, tears seeping from his eyes. He touched the drops and stared at them quizzically, wondering what these salty things were. He quickly concluded that this was a normal human condition and turned his attention back to studying the ceiling.  
"Human..." He whispered, "Human..."  
He found himself crying more heavily now, each drop a dagger in his heart.  
"Cas, man, you ok?" A gruff voice asked from the room's entrance  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok. Hello, Dean." He answered, "where's Sam?"  
"I told him to look into what kind of monster we were dealing with while I came back here to get a shower... Man, you don't look okay." Dean said, carefully moving closer, as if afraid that Cas would snap at him  
"I'm fine, Dean. I just need to sleep. I didn't know that being human required such sacrifice."  
Dean say on the bed next to the former angel, "listen, what happens wasn't your f--"  
"Don't say it wasn't my fault. I helped him kill my brothers. Again. This happens too often. I am an abomination, do you understand that? Even if we find a way to get the Angels back into heaven, I cannot return with them. I can NEVER go home, Dean" Castiel sobbed, burying his face in his hands  
"Hey, Cas, look at me. It's okay," the hunter slipped an arm around Cas' shoulders, comforting him, pulling him close. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll understand. You had no idea what was going on."  
"I should have," Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder "I should have known better than to trust the angel who ignored the pain of his brethren and locked himself away, I just--" he cut off, breath hitching in his chest, "I don't know anything. You were right, I am just a baby in a trench coat."  
"No, Cas, listen to me, baby, it's okay. I didn't mean it. You are so much more. You always helped us when we were in trouble, an that took guts, man."  
"But I can't do that now, can I? Without my 'mojo' I can't do anything! I'm useless! No new souls can get into heaven so they're just floating around down here, making trouble for everyone. Dean I don't know what to do. I just feel so- so-"  
"Hey, come here, man, don't cry Cas. It's okay." Dean said, rubbing Cas's back, "it's okay here," he laid down on the bed, and patted the spot beside him, trying to look kind and concerned, but only succeeded in making Castiel laugh at him,  
"You look ridiculous, Dean."  
"Well come lay with me, then," the hunter scowled, and Cas complied. They lay wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes before Dean said "Hey, dude, I'm going to take a shower."  
"Ok, I'll just wait here, then."  
Dean sighed, "Look, are you going to make me spell it out?"  
"Spell what out?"  
"Oh for Christs sake, it's an invitation, Cas."  
"Oh.." The former angel said, blushing, "o-okay, then, I'll come with you."


End file.
